The Consequences of a Ritual Loss
by GrownRose
Summary: Naruto has held onto something he was supposed to have lost during his academy days. Kakashi is assigned by Tsunade to get rid of it. But when Naruto is involved nothing is ever simple. Especially not when Kyuubi decides to get involved too.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto verse. I wish I did but then I couldn't get away with writing stories like this one. So I am content.**

The Consequences of a Ritual Loss

Umino Iruka was paying a call on the new Hokage of his home village. He was nervous and sweating but hoping she would understand what it was he'd come to see her about. He was allowed into her office to find her and Jiraiya-sama, her old teammate, drinking tea and talking over old times when they had been genin under the Sandaime's leadership.

"Hokage-sama, I am Umino Iruka, one of the instructors at the academy, placed there during Uzumaki Naruto's term to make sure his education was in order but there was one area I was expressly forbidden to teach him anything. It's because of this glaring gap that I came to see you today." He paused nervously and even Jiraiya was looking uncomfortable.

Tsunade looked from one to the other wondering just what could have the two males so bothered. "Go on," she said.

"You see, in their last year all the children are required to be initiated in the ways their bodies work. The introduction is on all levels, as I am sure you are well aware, and required for every student, both male and female. It is one of the final weeding out steps for us at the academy to separate those children who will become ninja from those who should be our support in a civilian way. But Naruto wasn't allowed to take part in the class. I was required to send him here or to the school library during that time period as the boys and girls had their innocence removed. And I was further instructed to make sure every student knew not to tell him what the class was about."

Tsunade sprayed her tea across her desk. "You mean to tell me, you let a student graduate the academy with his virginity intact?"

"Hai."

"It's worse than that, Nade-Hime. Not only is the real Naruto a virgin but his henged form is as well. Since his henge's are solid, just as solid as his attack clones, this means when he henges into a girl, he really is a girl. Added to all this, he knows nothing of sex and I do mean nothing," said Jiraiya.

"Nani? But why?"

"Because Sensei enjoyed Naruto's innocence. Everyone does. He might be shunned but he's so damn pure it's like he carries his own personal rainbow to everyone he sees. Sensei didn't want to tarnish it by making him grow up before he was ready to. He always said that was the one type of mission no one on Naruto's team would ever be given _because_ Naruto was on the team," explained Jiraiya. "I think he was more than a touch afraid the villagers would lynch him if he let that innocence be destroyed."

"But he likes Sakura," Tsunade said, trying to make things more normal.

"As a second year likes a girl," said a red faced Iruka. "There's nothing sexual in his liking of her. He just thinks she's pretty and, with her crush on Sasuke, he thinks she needs the bolstering to her psyche his adoration gives her. He doesn't expect she'll ever actually accept one of those offers from him."

"Maybe then she should. I could give it to her as a mission."

"NO!" both Iruka and Jiraiya shouted as one voice.

"Don't do that, Hime," said Jiraiya.

"Sakura was raised to be a society girl. She truly believed she would hand her virginity to the man she wed. But when she had to make a choice between staying a virgin or remaining a ninja, she chose the ninja path but she has always resented having the choice of who to give herself to in that manner taken from her control. When she finds out he never had to make that choice, she will be beyond ticked off and she will demean him for it as if he actually had a say in it. She'll be angry that he got to graduate with his innocence intact when she did not. And she will mock him and ridicule him for it all the while she's telling him the only reason he's even allowed to touch her is because you ordered it," said Iruka.

"In other words," explained Jiraiya. "She'll do her best to destroy him while she takes his innocence from him and then when he can't perform because of what she says she'll mock him more and rip him to shreds over it, letting him know that while the mission was hers and hers only, it's still his fault she was failing it. And she'll make him the laughing stock of his peer group because he couldn't perform in the saddle with her. She will tell everyone how he failed." Jiraiya gave her a shrewd look as he added, "Some of the guys will sympahtize with Naruto but more than a few will want to kick your butt for giving her, the most unsuitable of people, the job. That list will include Kakashi and he's the one ninja in the village I wouldn't want to face over this."

Tsunade knew Sakura well enough to know that was true. Sakura would be ticked off and she would blame Naruto though, if she knew her old Sensei, Naruto didn't even have a clue what the class was he was forbidden from being in. Sensei could be amazing blind when he wished to be. "Then what do we do? He can't keep going into the field that innocent. What if he gets captured?"

"Put Kakashi on the job. He already knows what Sensei did and why. He questioned him about it. Apparently it wasn't just because Sandaime liked that sunshiney innocence of Naruto's. It was also a deep seated fear of what would happen to his seal if forced to go through that class and be taught in such a manner. Most the villagers and ninja don't really like Naruto and, while they won't purposely hurt him, being given a chance to do something to him. . .well they wouldn't have been as gentle with him as they would with the other students. Sensei knew that. He always meant to find someone special for him, someone Naruto could take this instruction from whom he would believe cared for him so it wouldn't be a shock to lose it and therefore would do no damage to his seal.

"But Kakashi? I don't know Jiraiya. Naruto sees him as a pervert. Almost as big a pervert as he sees you as," said Tsunade. "And they're both males. Aren't you assuming Naruto is gay?"

"No. I know Naruto likes Kakashi. And while that doesn't mean the boy is gay, it does mean he'll accept the attention from him better than he would someone else. Add to that the fact that Kakashi is his Sensei and you have a perfect set-up. But as for Kakashi, well he has ignored the boy long enough. It's time he let him know why."

"Huh?" said Tsunade and Iruka.

"Kakashi has a thing for blue eyed, blond boys. He always has, and no he isn't attracted to Ino at all. I said blue eyed, blond BOYS. Not girls. I'm not positive but I think he made Sandaime promise him that if Naruto showed any inclination of being gay, he was to be given the task of teaching him this. I'm not positive about that but I do think this should be his job."

"Naruto was too young when he first joined the cell under Kakashi. I don't mean too young age-wise. He was too young mentally and emotionally. I think that's why he tried to keep Naruto out of every confrontation and was so damned panicked when you sent Naruto after Sasuke. I know for a fact, and Kakashi knew as well, Sasuke also knows how innocent Naruto is. He knew Naruto should have been in that class with him and the other boys their age. They may have ignored the fact that Naruto wasn't but Sasuke did not. Because to him that just proved, on the one hand, the council felt he was better shinobi material while, on the other hand, it proved someone cared more about Naruto's well-being than they did his. I know Kakashi had a lot of talks with Sasuke about leaving Naruto alone and keeping his mouth shut about that damn class. But I also know Kakashi said Sasuke was pissed beyond measure over it. So when you specifically sent Naruto after Sasuke, Kakashi panicked, thinking if Sasuke could, he'd destroy that innocence as cruelly as he could before he went to Rochi. But with Sasuke's defection he is finally old enough. So give Kakashi the job. Besides, he won't destroy the kid just to teach him."

"How the hell did this ever happen? How the hell could we get a shinobi to age thirteen and have them be as effective as he is and yet a total innocent?" Tsunade was still in shock over the information.

Later that day, both Iruka and Jiraiya were gone and Tsunade met with Kakashi. She gave him his new assignment and watched as the color leeched from his face, not that there really was a lot of color in his face to begin with, or a lot of face she could see for it to drain from, but every bit leeched away as he understood what she was telling him to do. "Sheesh," he muttered. "Why me?" He was totally unable to think of how to complete this mission without letting his little fox know how he felt about him. And that could very well be diastrous for the Copy-nin if the teen did not return the feeling.

"Can you think of anyone you would rather have do it? Is there anyone else you can think of you'd like to imagine in his pants? Maybe someone he would prefer to be with in this way where I can be sure it gets done?"

He frowned at her and shifted his posture uncomfortably. Though he understood where she was coming from he wasn't sure she knew exactly what she was asking of him. A look at her face told him she not only did know. She was counting on it being the reason he wouldn't turn down the assignment. "That's dirty pool, Hokage-sama," he growled at her. "He doesn't like me that way and while I am well aware, for most Shinobi, that is irrelevent, in Naruto's case, it isn't. I'm not an academy instructor or a worker in the espionage department or infiltrations either." He felt no shame or embarrassment over her knowing he was homosexual in his desires. Shinobi lived their lives on the edge of a kunai and as a result were more open minded about such things than the normal person. Sex was for them a way to blow off pressure that might otherwise dull their edge or, in some cases, a tool in their arsenal.

"Maybe not but the fact is, he's too innocent as he is. Sensei is dead, Kakashi. I am well aware a lot of missions are being handed out to specific teams without my knowledge or ok. I am working on making sure that stops but I have to find out who is behind it and why it's being done first. While I am doing that though, your team could be handed a mission neither Sensei or myself, now that I have this knowledge, would want Naruto anywhere near. If the team should get such a mission, just how do you think he'll react to it? I'm not saying whoever is doing the behind-my-back mission approvals would assign it for him to do the infiltration or seduction but they could put him in a position of having to watch as either Sai, Sakura or Yamato charm a client to get information or a target just to get close enough to kill them. And if he has to watch you do it, he could blow it because he doesn't know any better. He thinks a hell of a lot more of you than you think he does. He respects you for your skill and years of service and other things. Trust me I knew you better from what he said about you on our way back here than I would have from anything you've done or anyone else has said than I knew anyone else. But this is one aspect of our lives he knows nothing about. He would not react well to watching you debase yourself just to get a piece of paper. Given how much trouble he already gets blamed for, do you really think that is fair to him?" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Kakashi was thinking back to times when he'd caught the blue eyed blond looking to him for approval or even guidance. She was right. Naruto would not react well to watching his Sensei strip for a greasy client and chances were Kakashi would kill the client over the issue. Hell he knew he'd probably just kill the client if there was a chance Naruto could find out he'd gone to that extreme to get the information. But that was because Kakashi knew exactly how he felt about the teen and losing the boy over a mission no one had prepared him for was not in Kakashi's eyes an unavoidable complication. He decided he'd do the mission for that reason if for no other unless he could find a way to delay it until Naruto made his preferences clearer. And listening as Sakura ripped him a new one and tore away his innocence anyway over him blowing the mission because he didn't know ahead of time, was way more than Kakashi would put up with. That was something he knew beyond any doubt Sakura would do.

"There's another wrinkle in here also," Tsunade continued. "Jiraiya tested his henges while we were traveling here for me to take this blasted chair. They are as real and solid as his clones are. I think you know exactly what that means once the council figures it all out, which they will since he taught it to Konohamaru who will be educated the right way."

"Dear Kami," whispered Kakashi, leaning back against her office wall hard enough for there to be an audible sound. He did know. The council would not hesitate to send Naruto in on all the missions where a sexy girl was needed. "Two virgins in one body." He looked at Tsunade hopefully. "You sure there isn't an angry god somewhere that needs appeasing? We could offer him as the sacrifice and as a two for one deal, he'd please any angry god or goddess."

She almost laughed. Her lips twitched but she held it in as she shook her head. "No angry Gods today, Kakashi. Just one virginal thirteen year old boy who can not be allowed to remain that way if he wants to remain in the field. And if I have to take him off fieldwork he loses a hell of a lot more than just taking this away from him could cost us." She waited to see if he would say any more. She knew he wouldn't be able to say no once she'd planted the idea of someone else lying with Naruto in a bed somewhere and told him point blank she was not the only person assigning missions these days. The fact that she had forced him to face the reactions of his team should they fail a mission of that type was just a guarantee he wouldn't refuse it. She made it clear that one way or another the boy was going to lose that innocence. "Just get him out of here and take care of this. Get him drunk if you have to but take care of the issue."

Without realizing he was going to say anything more, he said, "He can't get drunk. Kyuubi flushes it as soon as it gets in his bloodstream. Too many things have been slipped to him over the years for that demon to take chances any more. I might though. Yeah I definitely might just go do that." He gave her a two finger salute and vanished in a swirl of leaves to go find his orange wearing student. Ex-Student? No. Student, he decided. He was given this assignment as Naruto's Sensei. Therefore, Naruto was still his student. Damn. Or was he? Tsunade never said she chose him specifically because he was Naruto's sensei. And really, as nervous as he was over the assignment, he couldn't help but be glad he was finally going to be able to touch the kid.

He found Naruto in one of the training grounds working with Konohamaru on kunai throwing and realized Tsunade-sama was right. Another year or so and Konohamaru would have already gone through his own ritual loss and he'd be sure to mention it to Naruto, wanting advice on how to handle it now that he'd done it. And if left alone, Naruto wouldn't know what he was talking about. While he was thinking Hinata walked over to him.

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei. Watching Naruto-kun again?" she asked softly. "When will you let him know how much he means to you?"

"Not exactly, Hinata-chan, and maybe sooner than I'd like. I've been given a new mission that involves him and I really want to find a way out of it."

"Oh? What's the mission?"

"I have to. . ." he spread his hands as a flush rose above the fabric of his mask. It didn't even register that he was talking like this to a thirteen year old girl of high station. He tried again. "Naruto missed some of his education and Hokage-sama wants me to. . .but, I don't know. He is unique in our world and I'm just not sure I can do this to him. He's not ready yet and I really think I should find a way out of it."

"Don't. He's more ready than you think he is." She sighed and twiddled her fingers. "I've actually been waiting for someone to tell Lady Tsunade about this issue. It is against the codes for him to go into the field this way and it isn't fair to expect him to be like the rest of us when he doesn't know what we know. I like Naruto-kun. I always have but he doesn't like me. He likes you. So let his first time be with someone who actually likes him as well. It'll be a first in his life in more ways than one."

"He likes me? Not the same way I'm sure as this mission stipulates." He sighed.

"Naruto-kun may not have gotten the experience in the academy the rest of us did but he's thirteen and even in the civilian world that's old enough to like someone sexually. He's not as stupid as people think he is either. He's a virgin. That is true but he's not that innocent. He has great hearing and he heard us talking about the class he was not allowed to attend, on Sandaime and Otousan's orders, though he didn't know they had ordered he not be allowed to take it." She almost laughed at Kakashi's reaction when she said her Otousan didn't want Naruto taking part in the class either. "Otousan was afraid the class would traumatize Naruto-kun by destroying his illusions too quickly. For the record I think he might have been right. The talking wasn't that bad but the physical would have been more than Naruto-kun could have handled back then. He would have freaked out."

"But why? That's what I don't understand. Why would it have harmed him more than anyone else?"

"Because he was shunned by the people. He was totally innocent. He had illusions the rest of us didn't. Things were either black or they were white for him. Shades of grey just weren't there. He wasn't mean and spiteful like so many kids can be. He really didn't know how to be that way. Even though I do see the shades of grey showing up more and more often now, he is still innocent and he hides very little of what he feels and thinks. If he feels it, you know it. And when we were eleven he was more like a seven year old in an eleven year olds body with an eleven year olds skills."

"Well, I'm to take him away and get rid of the issue this weekend. I admit I feel better about this mission now but I honestly don't know where to take him where some woman won't try to kill me if he gets upset over it."

"He does have that effect on older women, doesn't he? Take him here," she chuckled. She handed him a key and a map. "It's a cabin my family owns where we do much the same thing with our people who do not attend the academy but are at risk. I will tell Otousan it is in use until you return and handle him if he gets difficult over the issue. I think he worries over something he won't tell me about but I think Naruto-kun can handle it with the right person. And in my opinion, you are that person."

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." He didn't even question why she was walking around with a map and key to a private location suitable for his needs. He was just glad she was and was willing to give them to him.

"You're welcome, Sensei. Just treat him well. He does care for you." She turned and walked away and he looked up to find Naruto was alone in the field now. He walked over and Naruto stopped his practice session. The golden blond turned and the sun set his hair ablaze.

It was all Kakashi could do to keep moving and not simply stand and stare in awe. "Naruto," he said as soon as he cleared his throat. "We have a mission. Go pack and meet me at the gate in an hour."

Naruto grinned his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Does that mean three hours or four, Sensei?"

"Brat. One hour." Kakashi smirked as he swirled away and went home to pack a bag of things he thought he might need. Lotions and oils and different toys. Icha Icha Paradise. Pictures and different undergarments for both males and females. He even remembered a marker pen and poster board just in case Naruto didn't understand something not that he was much of an artist. Exactly one hour later he was perched on the wall watching Naruto who paced the road below. Kakashi loved to watch the kid when he thought no one was around. The idiot smile always fell and his natural intelligence came out. Kakashi did know Naruto wasn't as stupid as Tsunade and everyone else thought he was but it didn't change the fact that the kid was a total virgin. In a way, Kakashi had always felt a little superior to his collegues over the fact that he was trusted to take care of the world's only virgin shinobi and tasked with the job of keeping him that way until such a time as Naruto himself chose to lose his virginity. And it was the fact that Naruto was not choosing to lose it right now that was making this mission so very difficult for Kakashi. Yet he couldn't deny he wanted to do the mission also.

After fifteen minutes of watching Naruto identify and catalogue every noise he heard Kakashi dropped from the wall and indicated they could leave. "Get tired of watching me already, Sensei? I must be getting predictable. Have to work on that. Anyway, aren't we gonna wait for Sakura and Sai?"

"Nope to all of the above including the predictability work." Kakashi said smirking. "This is a mission to correct an oversight in your education and we don't need them to complete it." Naruto tilted his head and gave him a curious look, not understanding in the least where this was going. "No questions now, Naruto. I'll explain when we get there."

They reached the cabin by early evening and Kakashi used the key Hinata had given him to open the door. The simple one bedroom cabin was rustic and exotic. Everything was designed with the true purpose of the cabin in mind. The bathroom had a large tub with massage jets built into the sides at different heights. Shelf upon shelf held whatever scented beads or oils and candles anyone could desire. Flower petals and bubble baths abounded the room. The kitchen was open to the rest of the cabin and well-stocked with high energy ready to eat foods that would not take forever to prepare. Even the bedroom was open to the rest of the cabin. And there was only the bed for comfortable sleeping. Naruto looked around his eyes showing his confusion but then, as understanding penetrated his mind, they'd gone wide as a flush spread across his tanned face and he stuttered, "Why did we come here, Sensei?"

Kakashi was watching as Naruto had taken in everything about the cabin. And when it's purpose became clear, he had smirked as he watched the flush rise in the tanned face. He'd already set his things down and was in the process of removing his jacket, vest and shoes. "Because, Naruto. It seems this was left out of your education and Hokage-sama wants it rectified before it ends up giving Sakura another chance to belittle you when you blow a mission because you don't know this stuff. And she will because she will not be willing to believe you don't know this. She will not be able or willing to believe her innocence was less a village treasure than your own was. But then her innocence never affected so many people. At least not like yours does."

"Huh?"

"People may turn aside when you come around, Naruto but every one of them notices if you are happy or not. They know if you are smiling and if you aren't, they actively seek to find out why. Some rejoice when you aren't happy but most don't. They actually try to fix the situation that made your smile disappear. So when it came to that class, and the imparting of this knowledge, Sandaime decided it was in the best interest of the village to leave you alone. Sakura will never be able to accept that blow to her ego."

"But. . .but. . ." He shook his head. Confusion showed in his eyes. "I don't understand. Hyuuga-san said I would not, nor any team I am on, ever be sent on a mission where this information is important because . . . this is not my purpose." That was as close as Naruto would ever come to admitting he would never be allowed to have sex with a human even if said human was an enemy because he was not in Hyuuga Hiashi's opinion entirely human.

Kakashi walked over and broke his eye contact with the very wide bed. "What exactly did he say to you, Naruto?"

"Does it matter? He said I would not get a mission requiring this knowledge. Konoha is too honorable to send one such as myself on such a mission as this knowledge would require. So why are we here?"

"Well, he forgot something in his little fantasy world."

"Huh?"

Kakashi moved in closer to the boy. "The enemy doesn't care about the seal, Naruto. They don't even know about it. To them, and to me, you are a drop dead gorgeous boy who is entirely too damn innocent for our line of work. For most of them, that innocence shines like a damn beacon drawing them to you like a moth to a flame. And once we cross paths, they want nothing more than for it to go away. Because none of us, Konoha ninja or enemy ninja, have it. Hyuuga forgot there is more, in the life of a working ninja, than infiltraion and espionage missions where that innocence can be a real issue."

"But. . . he said. . ." Naruto shook his head. He wanted to believe his sensei but he couldn't. Hiashi had told him no one would want to contaminate themselves with him this way. To him, that meant Kakashi-Sensei didn't want to do this either and that made it very wrong since Naruto liked Kakashi-Sensei. He didn't want his Sensei to contaminate himself. "No. . .Hiashi-san was right. Only those like me or those already contaminated would wish to do this," he whispered reminding himself more than telling Kakashi. Unfortunately Kakashi had very sharp ears. He heard every word and it made him more than a little bit angry since Hiashi's own daughter would have loved nothing better than to be held for the night in Naruto's arms, loved by him and cared for as only Naruto could or would.

"He's wrong. I have wanted to do this ever since I first saw you and I know for a fact others have also," Kakashi growled ripping his mask off his face and capturing Naruto in a searing kiss that almost punished the blond boy. A mewling sound convinced the jounin to ease up but he didn't let go as he used his arms to pull the teen closer to him, licking his bottom lip to make him open up. Naruto did as his eyes fluttered shut over how gentle the kiss had turned and how safe he felt in the jounin's arms. Kakashi took his time knowing it was enough of a surprise for the teen that someone did want him bad enough just to kiss him. He had all weekend to take it as far as he needed to and he knew Tsunade well enough to know a message hawk or Pakkun sent back to the village, would let her know if Naruto was being difficult and they needed more time.

Naruto did have a reputation for denseness and right now Kakashi was more than willing to play on that to spend more time alone with the teen. He had every intention of using this time to convince the stubborn little blond to be his partner for more than just this experience and mission. He took his lips from Naruto's mouth and trailed them over his cheek licking the feather thin scars and feeling the shiver that rippled through the boy as he did so. _So they were sensitive_, he thought as he did it again. Naruto quivered and a small moan escaped as he involuntarily leaned in more. Kakashi took Naruto's zipper down and opened his jacket trailing his lips down the tanned column of Naruto's throat. He pushed the jacket off his arms and rid himself of his shirt at the same time never once breaking his contact with the pulse point jumping in Naruto's throat. He felt Naruto's hands on his waist clenching in response to the sensations he was giving him and a throaty purr filled the air.

Pushing up Naruto's tee shirt, he splayed his hands over the toned chest no mere boy should ever possess. He groaned as he let go of the pulse and lifted Naruto so he could suckle the pebble hard nipples, dusky red and begging for attention. Naruto laid his arms on Kakashi's shoulders and tangled his hands in the silver hair. Kakashi purred louder and rubbed his hands over the smooth skin of Naruto's back as the teen moaned again and pushed his chest forward seeking more of the contact. He wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist as the jounin bucked his hips in appreciation of the blond's movement. Kakashi carried Naruto to the bed and laid him down peeling his pants and tee from him as he did so.

Then, he undressed himself and let Naruto see just how much he did want him. Before Naruto could protest again he joined him on the bed and let himself complete his mission. Naruto didn't know exactly what to do but then Kakashi hadn't expected him to. The kid was innocent. So Kakashi did all the work, not that he minded. He licked and suckled every sensitive place he found and, by the time he got to Naruto's sex, the boy was beyond protesting. He was beyond thinking at all. He was nothing more than a bundle of hot nerves and keening for a release he had no idea he needed or how to get and Kakashi loved it. He suckled the sensitive flesh of Naruto's inner thighs, making the boy scream with surprise as he took him into his mouth with one hand on his balls and one on his nipple. As he sucked on Naruto's shaft, he hummed in pleasure while he drifted his fingers to Naruto's mouth and not even thinking twice Naruto took them inside. He sucked on them and twirled his tongue around the fingers copying the actions of his Sensei, getting them covered with saliva while clutching at the bedspread and bucking his hips, breathing shallowly through his nose. Kakashi drug his fingers towards Naruto's butt and played with the opening he found clenching and unclenching there. He slipped one wet finger past the tight ring of muscle and waited as the boy froze. He let go of the shaft and crawled back up Naruto's body kissing and suckling as he went.

When he got to his face he whispered, "Relax, Naruto. It'll get better. Trust me." He moved the finger some and felt it sink in a little more. Naruto keened and tried to move away and off the finger but Kakashi wouldn't let him. The soft walls closed around the intruding finger as he kissed the blond, resigned to giving the teen more time to get used to it. He ravaged Naruto's mouth letting his desire come through loud and clear. He wanted Naruto to know just how badly he did want to be the one doing this with him. The heat from his own erection was demanding attention sending him into a frenzy of need he knew Naruto had no idea how to appease.

Before it could send him over the edge he wrapped his other arm behind Naruto shoulders and flipped them so he was on the bottom and Naruto was on the top. He trailed his free hand over the tanned skin and encouraged the teen to do his own exploring as well while letting his curious fingers play more in that desired area. Naruto relaxed and soon was moving with the finger so he inserted the second finger. Naruto keened and expanded his muscles automatically and Kakashi dove deeper. _Thank God_, Kakashi thought, unsure how much more time he could give his little blond but damn the boy was small and tight. He kissed him fiercely turning up the passion and rubbing his shaft against Naruto's hips while using his forearms to hold Naruto tightly against him as he did so. He needed the friction of the contact but Naruto's unexpected reaction to it was more than welcome. Naruto groaned and reared his head back at the rough contact, grinding down on the fingers in his butt while at the same time he licked suddenly dry lips. Kakashi slipped two more fingers from his other hand inside Naruto's opening stretching him as he moved them in and out and watching Naruto's face. Hinata was right. Everything the kid felt was openly displayed there. The minor discomfort; the intense pleasure; the anticipation and the fear of what came next; it was all there.

Seeing everything on his face was too much for Kakashi and he lost control. He simply couldn't wait any more. He slipped his own shaft into that tight butt replacing his fingers all in the same movement. Naruto's eyes flew wide as a scream ripped from his throat bringing Kakashi back the control that had slipped away. He froze and prayed the boy could adjust and soon. Good God, he was tight. He was so tight it hurt and Kakashi felt tears pricking in his own eyes as Naruto's walls clenched on his shaft squeezing the life out of him. Tears fell as Kakashi was buried inside his body. Kakashi pulled the teen down to him and kissed him, shushing him as he held as still as he could inside the tight canal, waiting until the boy was ready for more and cursing himself for forgetting the oil or lotion. How the hell could he forget that?, he cursed himself. He was unaware of his own voice crying out to Naruto for release and of his need for going deeper.

After a few minutes he moved and Naruto hissed but moved as well. Soon they were rocking together for the release they both needed. Kakashi kept one arm around Naruto while the other was between them and fisting Naruto to help him gain a release as well. Without pulling all the way out Kakashi flipped them back over and positioned Naruto's legs for better leverage for himself. Standing next to the bed, he held the teens hips and watched as his shaft pulled and pushed into that tight hole. The sight of the slightly bloody slick shaft turning him on a lot more than it should but Naruto was griping him so tightly he couldn't do anything but growl and moan and drive them both on towards that completion they would only get from each other.

Naruto was slamming down on him every time he pulled almost out, letting him know the teen was used to him now and wanted more. Naruto's cries let him know though the boy would feel this later, right now he wanted more and more of Kakashi. Kakashi slammed back in looking for the sweet spot the boy didn't even know he had. He knew he'd found it when Naruto bucked wildly and then froze, his eyes wide as he forgot to breathe. Moving faster than a racehorse Kakashi struck the spot again and again, rejoicing as he saw the surprised pleasure ripple across Naruto's expressive features. As one they came, Naruto spraying his load into the air where it settled on his belly while Kakashi spilled his seed inside Naruto's body. Kakashi let Naruto's legs fall as he leaned in and kissed his little blond kitsune. "Dear Kami. You're amazing, Naruto. That was amazing for me. Sorry I forgot to use the oil I brought. It wouldn't have hurt so much if I had remembered it." He punctuated his words with kisses. He rolled to the side and turned Naruto to face him. Still kissing him, he licked the little scars and watched as those bright blue eyes fluttered shut in bliss his undressed body made no secret of. "Next time it'll be better. I won't lose control again. Not like that." He kept things tame knowing no matter what, Naruto could not take any more right now. The boy would be tender enough that Kakashi didn't even want to tell him he had to henge so they could get rid of his female forms virginity as well. But yet Kakashi knew it would be better to do that while he was still reeling from the pain of losing his male virginity. He decided to run them a bath first and then tackle that task. Maybe they'd have dinner first also.

While Naruto relaxed in the bath Kakashi had carried him into, he fixed them some food. He was walking around nakedwithout even putting his mask back on, knowing full well no one would interrupt them here. Hiashi might think no one would desire Naruto in this way but he would not challenge Kakashi over the issue. Kakashi had kicked his ass a few years back when the arrogant man had said something about a couple of Kakashi's friends because he found out they were life partners. After kicking his ass Kakashi had told the man he would rather be with someone he actually cared about than to whore himself out nightly for power or prestige like Hiashi had done when he had wed for the good of his clan rather than for love or even friendship. Being born ninja in a ninja village, he had told the arrogant bigot, might mean having to do anything necessary to get the job done but it wasn't supposed to include the creation of children. Since then, Kakashi was the one ninja Hiashi walked carefully around.

He brought a plate of cold food to the bath and slipped into the warm water. "How do you feel?" he asked, indicating Naruto should eat while he positioned the teen on his lap.

Naruto opened his eyes and shrugged, a confused smile on his face. "I'm not sure. Strange . . . I think comes closest."

Kakashi laughed, a real deep chested laugh that had Naruto's eyes softening in appreciation. "Only you, Naruto."

They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the warmth of the bath and eating the plate of finger foods Kakashi had fixed rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder as the jounin trailed his fingers up and down Naruto's spine. "But you should know we have to do this again. Only in your other form."

"Huh? Other form?" Naruto raised his head, tired blue eyes searching Kakashi's carefully.

"Hai. Your female henge. We have to get rid of her virginity also."

"But she's. . .She's not. . . You don't . . . I'm confused." Naruto pouted, not liking having to henge himself or the thought that his Sensei might be more perverted than he thought he was.

Kakashi chuckled as he played with the pouting lips of his little fox. "I like the boy form. That's true but it's still you. Girl or boy, my Naruto is my Naruto."

"Your Naruto? You like me?"

"Hai. I told you before. I've wanted to be with you like this for a long time now."

"Oh."

"Unfortunately, your girl form is just as solid as your boy form and soon the council will know that. The only real difference is she has different parts so while you may not be a virgin now, your girl form is and I can't leave her like that. I can't leave you like that."

"Oh." Naruto shut his eyes, trying to hide his disappointment from his sensei but Kakashi kissed him and whispered, "I said I like the boy form, Naruto. You really need to learn to listen to me. I never lie about things like that. I do like you and I've wanted to do this more than once with you. It's probably why I forgot the oil. Waiting too long for you to grow up for me. To make your own choice."

"But. . .Hiashi-san said. . ."

"Forget that bigot. He wouldn't know what it means to care about someone if it was explained in detail with a wide screen tv broadcasting it in play by play action. Look, it's like this. I do not think you are the beast stored in your seal. Nor do I consider myself dirtied for having made love to you. And I would love to do it again and again until you understand. I love you. I don't love that monster in the seal and I actively hate the damn seal because you have to deal with it. And bigots like Hiashi will never trouble me. I'll admit I'm not too crazy about having sex with a girl even if it is you but that's the mission and I do understand why that form can not be a virgin either. Especially since I forgot the oil."

Naruto was listening to him closely with a look of shocked disbelief. "You love me?" he whispered, stuck on that one issue.

"Hai," Kakashi smiled. "You are one of a kind, Koi and I've known that from the minute I laid eyes on you in the classroom. No other just turned genin would ever have even considered pranking their new jounin instructor. But you not only thought of it. You did it." He laughed in memory of a head full of chalkdust.

"Yeah well, I was upset."

"I noticed. You're too impatient to stand around waiting when there's things to do and places to go you haven't done or gone to before."

"It wasn't that. I was upset to be on their team. Neither of them liked me and there were kids in the class that did like me. Kids who would have been happy to be in a cell with me. I knew those two never would."

"There were? I thought all the kids disliked you. Well, except for Hinata that is."

"No. I had friends. I just didn't broadcast them in order to keep them safe from the lectures and the looks they would get if people knew. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata. Even Ino would hang out with us sometimes when she didn't think anyone would see her hanging with us. And Ami, Anko's niece? She was part of our group also. She and Kiba used to help me decide who to prank and how. Then Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru would look our prank over and devise a plan to get it done. And Chouji would come along to provide us with food if they were gonna help me set it up. Sometimes we'd all be involved in pulling it off but I always took the blame so no one would connect them to me and they wouldn't get hurt because they liked me. But Jijii just had to stick me with the two kids of the class who disliked me more than anyone else. So I was upset."

"So why prank me instead of him?"

"Because you were three hours late and forced me to hang around them listening to Sakura tell me what a loser I was and how I had better not hold back her Sasuke-kun or get them in trouble. Besides, I did prank him though I also understood why he did it. The Council." Kakashi kept the real reason Naruto had been placed on team seven to himself. Somehow he didn't feel now was the right time to tell his new lover it was his innocence that had gotten him on the team since the council wanted Kakashi to train the dojutsu and Sandaime wanted Kakashi to protect Naruto until he grew up some more. He just didn't think Naruto would take it the right way if he told him the truth right now. They talked about random things until the water started to get too chilled for comfort and then Naruto henged into his girl form and they set about getting rid of her virginity as well. It was odd for both of them as both like the other way better. Naruto came to the conclusion that he truly was gay when he found he didn't like Kakashi being with a girl even if said girl was him.

Kakashi definitely liked boys better than girls but he'd laid with girls more than a time or two and knew what to do to make the experience as pleasurable as possible for both of them. They got the job done and then, just to get rid of the memory, Naruto dropped the henge and they made love again as themselves. This time Kakashi did not forget the lube. He didn't want to penetrate believing Naruto couldn't handle any more of that for this night but Naruto wasn't having it. Kakashi did tell Naruto there were other ways they could please each other just as well and he did teach him a few of those but Naruto wanted to feel him inside him again the way it should be and Kakashi was unable to resist burying himself in that tight warmth again. He had to admit he wanted to feel it just as badly as Naruto wanted him to.

The next day, while Kakashi was explaining a few other things to Naruto, the teen interrupted him to ask a question that had been at the back of his mind ever since Kakashi had told him his girl form had to lose her virginity also. "Sensei? If my girl form is as real as my boy form and she really does have different parts, all the parts that makes a girl a girl, than doesn't that mean she can get pregnant or have a monthly like Sakura?"

Kakashi blinked. "I suppose but even if she did all you'd have to do is drop the henge and the problem should go away. . . . I think." Inside Naruto's psyche, Kyuubi was rolling around on the floor of her cage laughing her ass off. Naruto went pale. Kakashi got serious in a heartbeat. "What?"

In a near whisper, Naruto said, "Kyuubi has finally lost it. She's laughing her butt off and rolling around the floor like a puppy with a new chew toy or a kitten with a ball of yarn." He turned panicked eyes on his Sensei. "That's not good, Sensei. That's really not a good thing."

"Why?" Kakashi swallowed. "What happened last time she was laughing like this?"

"Mizuki-teme."

"Crap," muttered Kakashi, knowing Mizuki had tried to kill Naruto in order to become the village hero everyone saw Minato-Sensei as. "Well," he gulped, wondering what could have set the demon to maniacal laughter now of all times. He paced some running his hand through his hair with the other hand on his hip. He wasn't wearing his shirt or mask and Naruto was losing his fear as he watched his gorgeous Sensei pace a groove in the floor. Naruto had decided that if this was to be the only time in his life he would be allowed to open act like anyone else he was going to enjoy every single moment of it. He loved his Sensei and the idea of being able to lay with him and enjoy his touches was something he knew he would remember for the rest of his life even if it never happened again once they left this cabin.

Kakashi eventually noticed the blue eyes were full of lust and more than a touch of want. He smirked showing a dimple in the cheek as he raised a brow wondering just how brave Naruto would be. Naruto's eyes went to half mast as he licked his lips and spread his legs a little bit running a sweaty hand along his thigh in an unconsciously sexy way. Kakashi, who was watching him carefully, almost hissed at the gesture but, other than licking his own lips, he held still and waited for Naruto to come to him. Naruto did. He slowly stood up not bothering to conceal the tent in his pants as he walked to where Kakashi stood. He knew Naruto still was not convinced Kakashi wanted him forever in this manner but he hadn't given up on convincing him yet. He adjusted his own pants a little andhis own eyes went to half mast as he saw the motion wasn't missed by Naruto who was right in front of him now.

"I want you, Kashi," Naruto said as he ghosted his lips over Kakashi's. "Please?" He had to stand on his tiptoes but he didn't mind. They were standing so close together Naruto's tent was poking Kakashi between his own thighs. Kakashi had not put his mask back on since the first time he'd kissed Naruto and Naruto had gotten used to seeing his full face. Kakashi had point blank told the teenager he was the first person to see his full face since he'd put the mask on as a five year old newly named genin. He'd told him it was the way of the Hatake clan. From the time they became an adult the clan males would wear a mask until they were with the one whom they wished to spend the rest of their life. Only then would they remove the mask and only when they were alone with their partner. The mask would be a part of Kakashi's life until the end of his days but he was used to it and only Naruto would ever see his uncovered face. At least, that would hold true as long as Kakashi had any say in things.

But for now, Naruto was trailing feather light kisses over that hairless jawline and letting his hands roam around the jounin's body as they wished. His hand ghosted over Kakashi's groin stirring it more fully into life. Kakashi groaned, letting his eyelids fall closed, and tilting his hips forward for a harder touch. Naruto obliged as Kakashi wrapped the teen in his arms, capturing Naruto's mouth with his own and took them back to the bed, asuming the dominant position. Once again, he made love to Naruto, choosing to teach by demonstration rather than dry reading material he knew Naruto didn't follow well anyway. The boy was a hands-on learner in all ways. Show him something and he learned it. Tell him the same thing and he had no idea what you were teaching him. Naruto did have a devious streak in him though as he showed by using his henge and letting it drop at unexpected moments as he willed it to. It made for a very interesting time and drove Kakashi wild. He found himself driving into the warm entrances of both forms equally and loving it. No one else would ever be able to say they had a lover who was as satisfying to them as his Naruto was for him. He dumped his seed deep within the female form letting himself hiss in pleasure as he did so.

By the time the weekend was over there was no doubt in their minds they were happiest together and always would be. When they had packed their things, and straightened up the cabin, washing the sheets and remaking the bed, Kakashi teleported them straight to Tsunade's office. When they swirled in Naruto, who was standing within the circle of Kakashi's arms, turned on him, without leaving those comfort of the arms, and said, "If you could get us back here using that why didn't you use it to take us there? And, by the way, when are you going to teach me to do that?"

Kakashi smirked down at him. "Because Naruto, I didn't know for sure where it was. As for when I plan to teach you how to do that jutsu, does never answer the question well enough? You manage to get away whenever you wish to well enough without knowing it already."

"Oh." He thought about that for a few minutes frowning in concentration. "That makes sense, I guess. Still not fair though."

"So welcome back you two. Everything go well?" interrupted Tsunade. She'd been evaluating Naruto since they had swirled into her office and was relieved to find the boy wasn't upset or seeming uncomfortable in the slightest. It did appear Jiraiya had been correct about who to give the mission to.

"Hai. Mission accomplished but somehow I have a feeling having Naruto go anywhere near one of those missions in his girl form would be a very bad idea," Kakashi told her. He pulled the teen closer to him as he felt the tension enter the boy at her voice. Naruto turned around again to face Tsunade though he leaned back on Kakashi as much as he could without seeming to do so.

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause when Naruto asked me if the reason he had to go girl was because she has all the same parts real girls have then doesn't that mean she would have a monthly and the ability to get pregnant as well, the damn demon decided to start laughing hard enough to jeopardize one of her tails."

Though he was embarrassed to high heaven over discussing this so openly Naruto corrected his Sensei's statement. "Not precisely, Sensei. She started laughing when you said all I would have to do to fix the situation was switch back to my real form. I'm still not sure why she thought that was funny but then I wasn't sure why she thought Mizuki-teme trying to kill me to become a hero was funny either."

"Probably because if he had succeeded he wouldn't have become the hero he thought he would. He would have become the bane of the village to anyone who survived as well as becoming her next victim. If he'd killed you, she would have been free of the seal and, since you were here in the village, she could have continued her rampage and this time we wouldn't have been able to stop her. No one was here to make a new seal and no baby was young enough with the necessary chakra coil size to hold her even if we had someone who knew and could use the Shinigami summoning jutsu," said Jiraiya from his position of holding up the back wall.

"And though both Sandaime and I knew the jutsu, without a baby to place the seal on, neither of us would have performed the ritual. Even working together, I doubt we could have gotten the seal design correct as Sensei was incredibly secretive when he designed it and never had time to tell anyone how it worked," added Kakashi.

Tsunade's eyes went wide as an idea as to why the demon could be laughing like that occurred to her. "Jiraiya," she called as her hands began to glow with green chakra. "Please tell me Kyuubi can not switch her host to a child carried with in Naruto's body. Please tell me the seal prevents that. Please."

Naruto had gone pale as had Kakashi and both of them looked toward the white haired toad Sennin. "Well of course it does. The seal is where Kyuubi is trapped. It isn't trapped in his body. It's trapped in a seal placed upon his body."

"Well, that is good news at least," said Tsunade as Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear, "Brace yourself, Koi."

"So then why do you think she was laughing so crazily?" asked Naruto.

"Don't know, Kid. Have you tried asking?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto did. Mentally he asked, _"Well Fox?"_

"**I was laughing because it occurred to me I had a way to end your isolation now. I won't let you abort the kit that easily. While it is true I can not break out of here to move to the new kit, I can make sure you don't destroy it also. And by the way tell that false blondie she missed it."** Tsunade had relaxed upon finishing her medic examination and not finding any evidence of a new life.

"_Nani? Missed what? And how can you make sure I can't get rid of it since you're stuck in the seal? _

"**Easy. I made your chakra protect it. You gave me the ability to direct your chakra internally when you're injured. So I simply used that control to protect your female form's womb. And I will not allow you to move it around. Congratulations. Nine months or so and you'll be a Momma. . . and a Papa."** The fox went into a torrent of laughter again as Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor, sitting there staring at his hands in pure shock and fear.

"Uh-oh. Somehow I don't think that's a good reaction from him," said Jiraiya. Tsunade and Kakashi both nodded as well. Anything that had Naruto acting like this was anything but good for everyone else. Naruto was mumbling over and over again, "Quit laughing, you damn hyena. Quit laughing." Kakashi was more than a touch pale when he heard what Naruto was mumbling. Outloud he told the older two ninja, "Kyuubi is laughing again." They went pale also.

When he came back to reality, they were all still there. Kakashi had moved Naruto to the couch and was sitting there with him. He had placed Naruto's legs across his lap and had one of his orange books in his hands but he wasn't actually reading it. Tsunade and Jiraiya were working on some of the mountain of paperwork she had to do daily though most of their attention was focused on the newest couple in the village. It hadn't escaped their notice that Kakashi was more attached to Naruto than ever before. Naruto nudged a leg against Kakashi's hands and quirked a brow at the book. Kakashi gave his leg a squeeze and let him sit up, a move the older two noticed. He put the book away but other than indicating that he would not allow Naruto to read it, to which Naruto pouted, he didn't refer to it at all.

"Well," asked Tsunade. "I assume she, he, it, told you something. What did it say?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "She confirmed what Jiraiya said about the seal. She is bound to my seal. Therefore, since a child, even one of mine, wouldn't have the seal, she can't go anywhere. However, years ago I gave her the ability to guide and direct my chakra internally to help my healing factor heal the most serious of injuries and take care of subtle poisons. Most the villagers stick with shunning me but some are a little more obvious in their dislike and wish for my demise. She can't manipulate my chakra to leave my body or, once it is outside my body, like when I do a jutsu but so long as what she is directing it to do is internal and stays internal, she can make it do her bidding. Well almost. She can't mess with the seal or chakra in the seal."

"Oh so that's how you used her help to reopen your tenketsu's," said Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head. "No. That call was too close though. She almost broke free that time. The seal recognizes the tenketsu as her trying to move the chakra outside my body. It won't let her do that. But Neji shut down too many of them and it blocked my chakra from powering the seal the way it should. She got too eager for her freedom though. She flooded all my points with her own chakra which allowed the seal to grab her and slam her back into her cage. She knocked herself out when the seal slammed her back in the cage. But for now, we messed up and she took advantage of it." He looked to Tsunade and concluded, "She said to tell you, you missed it."

Tsunade went pale. "Henge, Naruto, and come here." Kakashi was sitting stone still and replaying all the times he had dumped his seed into girl Naruto and wondering just how real the possibility was. He had never even thought of pulling out before completion, not really thinking Naruto could get pregnant from it since he wasn't really a girl no matter how solid the form was. He paled as he realized a demon could make damn sure Naruto did indeed get pregnant from the contact even if he had tried to pull out before completion. All it took, he knew, was one live sperm and one fertile egg in the right position. And because Kyuubi was a fox demon he knew there was every possibility there was more than one child in Naruto's womb right now. Foxes did not have single kit litters very often.

Naruto nodded, already knowing what she was going to find since the Fox had already told him. He stood up and a very beautiful girl stood where he had been before he could manage to take a single step. He didn't even use a handsign as he transformed. She had the same basic build as Naruto did with the same coloring but she was definitely a girl while he was a boy. Girl Naruto's hair was longer than Boy Naruto and the waves of curl that was only hinted at in him was more than apparent in her. She had the same face only finer and more slender. Where he had a well developed six pack for a thirteen year old she had a size b cup on her small ribcage making that b cup seem even larger than it was. Both forms had a slender waist and hips.

Jiraiya whistled at the beautiful girl Naruto had become and slapped Kakashi on the shoulder. "Damn Brat, you do know how to pick them. She's as beautiful as her Kaasan was." Luckily Naruto wasn't listening to him as his full concentration was on Tsunade. Otherwise he would have found himself answering questions he wasn't supposed to know the answers to. Not yet anyway.

Tsunade shook her head. "Damn Gaki. You make a nice girl. This really would be what you looked like a as a girl, isn't it?" Naruto shrugged but nodded. "I guess so. Kyu said it is."

She was running her medical diagnostic again and when she got to the womb area she began sweating. "Ah Holy Hell. I can see the chakra field surrounding it. No way can I abort it. Ok try to move the chakra out of the way so I can get to the womb itself."

Naruto was shaking her head. "I can't, Baa-chan. That was part of the deal, because I don't know biology or medical stuff. Kyuubi didn't want me to pull the chakra away that she was using to make something work right simply because I didn't know what she was doing. No one will teach me what they think I don't need to know. Since I can't do medical jutsu on anyone else and Kyu heals me, I don't need to use it on myself. So she takes control of the chakra she needs to deal with what she sees as a threat to my existence and thereby her existence."

"But doesn't she realize you could die having this kid? You aren't a girl for all that in this form you are."

Before Naruto could answer her, Kyuubi decided to speak for herself. **"Hai I know it but I also know how destructive being alone and without someone of your own to be with and share things with is to your mind. I would rather see you die trying to bring your lover's child into the world than see you spend the rest of your life alone, going slowly insane in the process. And by the way, that male is yours now. Anyone else touches him, you'll kill them, as he'll kill anyone who touches you."**

"_Kuso, Kyu. Anything else you should have told me and didn't?"_

"**Hmmm. Nope . ...not that I can think of anyway. Just tell your male what I said. And I won't let you abort the new Kit. You need it whether you think you do or not. So does your mate."**

"Ah shit, Baa-chan. I think Old Man had the right idea after all."

"Why what did she say?" asked Tsunade trying to move to comfort Naruto. Instead, she found Kakashi was there first. NAruto snuggled into Kakashi's embrace, more upset than he wanted to admit over this situation.

"Talk to me, Koi." Kakashi murmured rubbing comforting circles on Naruto's back.

"She basically said you can't do those missions any more than girl me can for obvious reasons and while she does know I can die trying to have the child she'd rather see me die trying than to watch as I spend my life alone all the time." His voice was low and soft with female overtones since he hadn't dropped the henge yet.

"Wait. Why can't Kakashi do those missions any more?" asked Tsunade.

"Cause Kyu says if he sleeps with anyone but me I will kill them. She also said he'll kill anyone who touches me. And the demon doesn't joke about things like killing."

"Well, then there's no worries on that score, now is there," said Kakashi. "Since I never planned to accept any more of those mission types and now that Hokage-sama knows the outcome, she won't even assign them to either of us."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who was grinning as he watched the two in her office and scribbling madly as he wrote down everything they said. She shook her head knowing exactly what he was thinking as she turned back to look at them again. She'd deal with him later.

"Naruto," she said wearily. "Why does everything simple and uncomplicated have to turn into a big mess with you? This was supposed to be so simple a weekend for the two of you. Nothing complex about it. Just go have sex. How complex is that?"

"Well," Naruto blinked at her, his prankster nature rearing it's head. "I guess it would depend on your taste, Baa-chan." Tsunade threw one of Sandaime's old ashtrays at him cutting him off as he laughed and sidestepped it.

"Brat," she said but there was a fond smile as well. Kakashi was grinning at her while Jiraiya was openly snickering as he scribbled. "Bring that back here. I make Asuma use it when he comes in for a meeting. Anyway, I guess you're off duty for the foreseeable future, Gaki. Pregnant girls do not go into the field for any reason."

"Ah but I'm not a girl and we do need to end this. Kakashi-sensei doesn't want a kid and you know damn good and well I can't support it. I can barely support myself. And no matter how much Kyu thinks I need a kid in my life, we all know, if I can't support it, the council will definitely not let me keep it. Even if I could support it, can you see them not taking it away as soon as it was born?"

"Well, we can't abort it or do you think the Demon was lying on this point?" No one even bothered to contradict him, on his Council point, or even point out that Kakashi would be able to take care of the child since it was clearly his as well.

"Nope but I'll take care of Kyuubi. Damn demon isn't thinking straight and by the time I am done with it, not only will it know just how many levels this is wrong on, it will be cursing the day of it's own creation." His voice had dropped to the merest of whispers and his eyes had gone flat. All the adults froze as they observed this Naruto. Gone was the fun loving, always laughing Naruto and in his place stood a boy who very well might one day be more than fit to wear the hat and robe of the Hokage. For the first time, they understood why Naruto was the one Minato had chosen to bear the seal. It hadn't had as much to do with his chakra coils as it did his strength of mind though how Minato had known this infant had that quality others did not was beyond everyone. He continued speaking, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go tend to my first job. I have a prisoner to punish." He walked over to the door as Tsunade called out, "Gaki, your henge?"

A sheepish Naruto grinned and a shimmer later he was standing there scratching the back of his neck embarrassed to have forgotten he was using it. "That damn thing uses such a small amount of chakra and since it doesn't go anywhere I never miss it. So I forget I'm using it until I look in a mirror."

Three voices said, "What do you mean the chakra doesn't go anywhere?"

Naruto blinked at them all, once again the boy they all knew. "Well, pretty much what I said. It just moves around under my skin keeping it active but it such a small amount it doesn't even itch or anything. Why? Isn't that how a henge is supposed to work? You fix the image in your mind and supply the correct amount of chakra and keep it moving for as long as you want to wear that image."

Kakashi looked at the blinking thirteen year old in utter amazement. He did a very highly complex henge and Kakashi knew better than anyone else just how versatile that henge really was when he was wearing it. Most henges were easy to break but Naruto's would last as long as Naruto wanted it to. Even knocking him unconscious, since the demon was in his seal was not a guarantee of breaking it. Kyuubi would keep the chakra moving for him if he needed to be in the henge. But the way he'd just broken it down, the henge he did was so simple a first year who knew how to manipulate their chakra would have been able to follow it. "You truly are the number one, most unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja to ever be born, Naruto. That henge you do is one of the mysteries the ninjutsu department is still trying to figure out and you just broke it down in the most simple of ways. And what do you mean by saying since the chakra needed doesn't itch or anything? Your own chakra shouldn't itch at all."

"It shouldn't? Huh, well, that's strange. My chakra always itches. But why is the ninjutsu department trying to figure out my Henge? And do we even have a ninjutsu department? What for? And why didn't they just ask me?"

Tsunade sighed, looking absolutely disgusted though whether she was disgusted with him or herself was unclear. "Hai, Gaki we have a ninjutsu department that ranks new ninjutsu as ninja create them or in your case, stumble across them. It's their job to analyze and rank the jutsu that are created. They look for how simple a jutsu is to use and how effective it is as well as the amount of chakra it requires. They also look to see if you had to create a new hand sign for the jutsu and if so, how complicated is that sign to repeat."

Naruto thought about that for a few minutes, interest sparkling in his blue eyes. "Create your own jutsu? New hand signs can make for new jutsu? How cool," he shouted, almost racing out the door to go find a practice field as all three adults sweat dropped until his words penetrated their minds.

Jiraiya said, "Mini Minato. True Blue. His Otousan's son." Then his eyes flew wide, looking almost comical except for the very clear fear in them. He looked at Tsunade and Kakashi and saw the same look on their faces.

"Oh shit," they said as one. The two men vanished from the office as a panicked Tsunade sat there blinking in shock. _Oh dear. What had she done_, she thought. After ten minutes or so, Sakura and Shizune came in with a double stack of paperwork and broke her out of her thoughts to ask what was going on. "Oh I just told Naruto about the ninjutsu department and how they've been trying to figure out his henge technique for years now. It was so simple when he explained it even a first year should be able to do it. And they've been banging their heads against walls down there trying to comprehend how such a clueless brat can do something they can't even figure out like it's nothing. But to him it is nothing. Give me a blank scroll, Zune. I need to write down what he said before I forget it. Then, Sakura, I want you to take it to the ninjutsu guys. We'll be able to hear those guys as soon as they read how easy it really is to do. The reaction should be interesting if not a little bit amusing. No wonder Konohamaru can do it with Naruto teaching him how."

"But he's an idiot," protested Sakura. "How does having him be the one teaching Konohamaru something make it easier to understand than having Iruka-Sensei teach him?"

"Because Naruto knows _how_ he does the henge his way. Iruka doesn't. Iruka knows how everyone is supposed to do the henge but he doesn't know how Naruto does it. And because Naruto doesn't really understand his henge is any different than yours he never bothered to explain what he was doing differently because no one asked him. We all just assumed he didn't know what he was doing," said Shizune.

"Exactly," said Tsunade.

"Wait a minute. That perverted technique he does. Is that what you're talking about? You've all been trying to figure out how he does that? Why? There's no practical use for that jutsu."

Tsunade and Shizune just blinked at her. "Hai, there is. Especially when you add his ability to spam attack clones up the ying yang. All he has to do is create a few clones and henge them into that girl, waltz into any village or town on the map and get whatever he wants from whoever he wants it. If the guys are gay or there's a straight women involved, a few henged into guys will do the same thing for them. If those clones are actually exploding clones or have some kind of poisoning ability and they touch the person they are after, it's bye-bye, lights out time. That is one of the deadliest, sneakiest, most underhanded and yet wide open espionage attacks no man in his right mind will ever see coming, that has ever been created and it was created by a child with no understanding of sex or sexuality. Because he can literally give his clones as much or as little chakra as he wishes and make his clones of different varieties and types, the damage he can do with that technique literally knows no limit. And he uses it only to bust perverts on behalf of girls like you."

Sakura was going pale. "No way," she whispered, going even paler and shaking her head in denial. "He's just an immature Baka. He can't have done something that powerful or useful already. Even Sasuke-kun never made his own technique."

"Why do you think we haven't told him how powerful that jutsu is? But Sakura, he came up with that before he ever left the academy grounds. Why would you think a boy who creates a jutsu while still in school is somehow less of a ninja than someone who never has created one? Useful or not?" asked Tsunade. "Sensei was always keeping an eye on Naruto. Not your precious Sasuke. Because Sensei knew, of the two, Naruto was the boy who stood to make the biggest difference in the ninja world.

"Sasuke is not nearly the ninja the girls of your class saw him as," added Shizune.

Tsunade continued lecturing her newest apprentice. "Sasuke may be a good ninja Sakura but that's all he is. A _good_ ninja. He is not outstanding. He was never Naruto's equal when it came to on the fly strategy though he can strategize but he does not have the ability to think outside the box the way Naruto does. Naruto may seem random to you. Hell, he is random. But if you look back he always knew exactly what he was doing and he was always doing exactly the right thing at the right time. Always. In the end, if the same guy is after both Naruto and Sasuke, that guy will catch Sasuke first because he is predictable. He will spend his life trying to catch Naruto and more than likely fail because Naruto is not predictable. Of course, all the people who will interfere on Naruto's behalf, which will be damn near everyone in this village, ninja or civilian, will have a lot to do with that also but mainly it will be due to his unpredictability."

"So in that way," added Shizune, "Naruto is the better ninja of the two boys from your beginning cell." Sakura was just looking from one to the other in shocked disbelief.

"You need to wake up and face the facts, Sakura. Naruto is very popular in this village. He is special in a way very few people ever are and all adults can and do recognize it. Whether we love him or hate him, we recognize who and what he is. We either seek to protect and cherish it, because it's a part of us or destroy it, because it isn't. Sasuke may have been special to your generation and the chases you girls put him through may have made him seem to be popular but you girls never opened your eyes to how the older generation felt about Naruto. You never noticed how people would look for him when you were out and about or reacted to how he appeared to be feeling." Tsunade quit speaking feeling Sakura should now get her message. She was tired of hearing the cherry girl denigrate her teammate all the time. Not to mention the arrogant girl had less tact than a thumbtack in bad mouthing Tsunade's Godchild to her face.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were both searching the village for Naruto. They still had not found him by the time it got dark. As a final stop Kakashi went to Naruto's apartment thinking he might be there and hoping to convince him to spend the night at his apartment instead. He was right. Naruto was sitting there surrounded by a pile of books and scrolls and scratching his head.

He walked over and sat down behind the teen. "Naruto. I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been?"

"Here. I put Kyuubi under punishment detail and then decided to pull out my old schoolbooks. I never knew the signs could be altered more than simply dropping them as you got better at a jutsu and although I knew they meant something I wasn't sure which sign meant what so I decided to read up on it."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him back until he was resting comfortably against his chest. "And what have you learned?"

"That Kyuubi is a real bitch. She really doesn't care if the villagers kill this child after it's born so long as I have it. That way she can say how she did something for me to fill the hole in my life even though she knows damn good and well I can't protect it and won't even be allowed, by the council, to keep it. She says they are my problem. And I learned the guys who wrote those books are all a bunch of blow-hard, hot air bags and too long winded for their own good. Every one of them seems to be saying the same three words but they need a lot more than three words to say it."

Kakashi's chest rumbled under Naruto's ear and in the words he had to give voice. "Don't worry about the baby, Naruto-koi. We'll deal with that once we know for sure there's no way to prevent it's arrival. But what are the three words?"

"I don't know."

Kakashi blinked. "If you figured out they are saying the same thing and it can be boiled down to three words, then how come you don't know what they are saying?"

"I do. That's what they are saying. They don't know why this hand sign calls on this school of chakra and that one amps it up or that one calls forth this other school and any jutsu using this school with that school will fail. They may be smart guys but their idiots."

Kakashi laughed outloud. He pulled his mask down not liking the way it constricted him now when he was alone with Naruto. "Ok, well put it away for now. For now, I'm hungry and I want you to think about something else tonight. I definitely want you to sleep somewhere else tonight. He locked his lips over the teens and kissed him until they were both breathless and panting. Naruto gave him a hooded look and waited for him to say what was on his mind.

"All day today I was thinking while I was looking for you around the village. I want you to move in with me. So long as you're on light duty you can't do the missions you need to keep this place and living with me you have someone to stand between you and villagers like Hinata's father. No one will talk to you like he did while I am there and I always want to be there for you. And Kyuubi did make it clear neither of us can be with anyone else anymore even if we wanted to. But for now, you need to eat and so do I. Healthy food. Not ramen."

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with my ramen?" A belligerent light settled into the blue of his eyes.

"Nothing . . . if it's not the only thing you eat. I like ramen too remember. But now you're gonna be eating for two you know so you need to think about what the baby needs as well."

Naruto frowned at him. "But I thought. . ."

"You thought that because I'm gay, I wouldn't want my child? Naruto, I won't force you to have it given everything involved but until we figure out how to get Kyuubi to allow you to get rid of it I will get you to take better care of both of you. It's my child and while I'll admit I never expected to have one that doesn't mean I don't want it."

Naruto said nothing. He just sat there in the warmth of Kakashi's arms thinking as he looked out the windows of his apartment. The apartment was nice he supposed for a low rent place but there was no way it was in any way suitable for a baby to live in. And he knew full well it would kill him to have someone else raising his baby. He'd rather never have a child than have to stand by and watch someone else raise it. Especially if it was mistreated because it was his child. And either way, living with his Kashi was having someone to share the lonely hours with. Someone to say good morning and sweet dreams to. Someone to ask after his health and missions or practice. Someone to hold him when the burden got too heavy. After several minutes of silence he said, "Do you think the council will let us keep it then?"

"Hai. I dare them to try and take away my child from me."

"You really want it?" Blue eyes searched his face for any hint of a lie.

Kakashi nodded. "I do, Naruto. I want it because it's ours."

"Then I suppose I could try but still. . .I don't think you know what you're in for."

"I know the villagers shun you. I know some of them go a lot farther than that. And I know none of them will like the baby or you or even me over it but I will not let anything happen to either of you. I want you both in my life and that's the way it's gonna be."

"You say that now but. . ."

Kakashi tipped Naruto's chin up and kissed him. "I love you, Koi. I don't care what other people think. I care what you think. I care when that happy sparkle isn't there in your eyes. And I want to beat the shit out of whoever made it go away. And to think that you are going to have my baby. . .well, that's just icing on the cake. I'll admit I wasn't too happy about it at first but now? Well, all day looking for you it was making me happier and happier. I want this baby, Naruto. Not just because it's mine. I want it because it's yours too. Yours and mine. And I can afford to take care of both of you since we both know you can't be an active ninja while your pregnant and you can't pay the rent without missions."

So over the next several days Naruto moved into Kakashi's apartment while they hunted for a small house where they could live once the baby was born since Kakashi's place was no more fitting for the raising of a child than Naruto's former home. Tsunade was his personal doctor refusing any thought of handing him off to anyone else's care much to the relief of both Kakashi and Naruto. Both Tsunade and Kakashi knew those other doctors would only try to abort the baby claiming it was nothing more than demon taint or trickery. Naruto was just afraid of the crap the other doctors would subject him to if Tsunade handed him off into their care.

Sai and Sakura were pissed when they found out Naruto was off-duty for the next year or so and regulated to a desk job. Well, Sai wasn't but then he didn't know enough human emotion to get ticked over anything. But Sakura was even angrier when she'd gone to Naruto's place to find out why and was told he no longer lived there, having moved in with that silver haired guy with the one eye. She went looking for her ex-Sensei, since Kakashi had effectively handed the two genin over to Yamato in order to be on hand for Naruto, determined to find out what was going on. She found him at a normal bookstore looking at books and videos on pregnancy, childbirth and child rearing.

"Someone you know having a baby, Sensei?" she asked.

"Hmm? Nani?" She indicated the books and videos on the shelf in front of him. "Oh. Hai. I'm trying to decide whether to get the books, the videos or both."

"Well, who's it for? Maybe I can help if I know who it's for."

"Oh that's ok, Sakura. I think I'll just get both." He gathered several videos and book companions to go along with them and left her standing there with her mouth hanging open. He figured he could read the books while Naruto made use of the videos. This was one field he was as much in the dark as Naruto was.

"Wait a minute, Sensei. I was actually looking for you because I'm looking for Naruto and his landlord said he moved out and you helped him. The Landlord seemed to think he was living with you now but I know that's not true. You just helped him move I'm sure but where does he live now?"

Kakashi stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "Why is it so impossible he'd live with me while he's on light duty? Light duty is a huge pay cut you know."

She laughed. "Because Sensei, you're a pervert and Naruto hates perverts. But also he's not anyone's idea of a good roommate. Just give me his address, please. I want to go talk to him. I'll go fix things like I always do when he messes up. Whatever he did, I'm sure it wasn't bad enough to deserve a full year of light duty or being evicted from the team."

"I don't think so, Sakura. I don't think his roommate is at all unhappy to have him living with him. Nor did Naruto mess up since he is the one on light duty. And light duty is not punishment detail. That's a whole different kind of duty. So there's nothing for you to fix." He left with his books and videos. She tried to track him but, for all the Sasuke chases she'd taken part in before he had fled the village, she still couldn't track a shoe print in a fresh snowfall.

Over the next week, Sakura tried to find Naruto every time she had a spare minute to search for him. She finally trailed her Sensei to his house and saw Naruto open the apartment door for him. She saw Kakashi kiss him and push him inside the door before closing it and blocking her view of what was going on. She went to Tsunade demanding answers.

"Shishui, why is my baka of a teammate staying with Sensei? I understand he's on light duty and all, but that's not right. Just because he screwed up doesn't mean he should be allowed to take advantage of Sensei."

"And what if Naruto wasn't the one who screwed up Sakura?"

She snorted. "Yeah right. Naruto not screw things up. Not possible. He always screws up. But when I saw him today he looked just fine. So what'd he do anyway?"

"Your concern for the welfare of your team is so very astounding, Sakura. He is fine by the way. As for what he did, that's none of your business."

"Well, why let him mooch off Sensei for the next year? And what was he doing kissing Sensei? I know damn well that's taking advantage of Sensei, as well as something Sensei is not comfortable with at all. Sensei likes his privacy and I know he isn't into Naruto."

Tsunade ignored Sakura's second question, as well as the follow-up statements, as being none of her business, though she really wanted to smack the girl and just answered the first because she had to say something. "Maybe because it was Kakashi's screw up that put Naruto on light duty for the year." She didn't mention it was also her own screw-up that had her acting on less information than she'd had available to discover. As a medic she should have known the female henged form could get pregnant and made sure to have innoculated Naruto against it. She hadn't even thought of it though. She had, like Kakashi, assumed Naruto could get rid of any unexpected side effects by simply transforming back to himself. Both of them had under-estimated Kyuubi.

"Huh?" Sakura stood there blinking and trying to figure out what kind of screw up would be partially Sensei's fault that would have Naruto uninjured and still needing a year of light duty. "So they were fighting someone and Naruto got in the way of some jutsu Sensei was doing and you blame Sensei for it so you're making him let Naruto live with him until Naruto can pay his own bills again. That's not fair, Shishui. Naruto's a mess. Living with him has got to be the most horrible experience anyone can be put through. Especially if Sensei has to put up with being kissed and molested just because Baka got his little brain scrambled up."

Though Tsunade was thinking, _You have no idea how much your Sensei likes that part of living with Naruto-kun_, Tsunade smirked and said nothing as Sakura flounced out of the office to come up with a plan to get Naruto out of their sensei's house and hair before the man lost his mind and his patience with them all because of Naruto's antics. Sakura was absolutely positive Naruto was taking advantage of Kakashi-Sensei and she was determined to stop him from being molested if she could.

A few days later she showed up at the apartment, when she knew Kakashi was out, intending to make Naruto learn how to clean things properly so he could at least make himself less undesirable of a houseguest for their Sensei. Hopefully she could find out his pay rate and how much he was making now so she could find him a new place to live until his year was up and he could get back to practice. Naruto opened the door with a dish rag in one hand and a hand towel over his shoulder. "Come on in, Sakura-chan. I figured you find us sooner or later when Kashi said you tried to get my address from him in the book store."

"Well, I decided to come teach you how to clean up after yourself so you don't make the same kind of mess out of his place as you did out of your old place," she said in a tone of long-suffering.

"And what makes you think my old apartment was a mess, Sakura-chan? You never stepped off the outside stoop when you came around," Naruto asked curiously. He led the way into the kitchenette and indicated she could sit at the table. "I'll put the kettle on and make you some tea since I'm sure you were waiting quite a while for Kashi to leave this morning."

"Don't call him that Naruto. It's disrespectful. He's our Sensei, even if he's being blamed for your baka mistake. You should call him Kakashi-Sensei."

"Like you do? Let's see. You either call him Kaka-Sensei or just Sensei. So following your logic, I should then call him dogshit, because that's what Kaka really is, or just not even give him a name and call him by his job title. Hmm. No. I think I'll stick with Kashi. I like it better and so does he." The kettle whistled and he poured the water into the tea mugs handing one to her along with the small assortments of different teas and sugar so she could fix it the way she preferred.

She helped herself to the tea as Naruto continued with the washing of the breakfast dishes. She did stand up and start to push him out of the way to show him the right way to do them since she was sure he was doing it wrong. But as soon as she put her hand in the water, she pulled it out, yelping at how hot it was.

"I know how to wash dishes, Sakura. I've lived on my own since I was five and was taught in the orphanage before I was allowed my own place. Now sit down and drink your tea."

"I want to know exactly why you are mooching off him, Naruto and don't give me a cock and bull story or I'll punch your lights out. Give me an estimate of your pay and I'll do some apartment hunting for you so Sensei can have his space back. Can't be comfortable for him to have you sprawled out on his couch every night."

Naruto was debating on what to say and what not to. He finally settled for, "I will answer those questions if and when you can provide me proof that both Baa-chan and Kashi have told me to tell you. Not before then."

"I told you, Naruto. He's Kakashi-Sensei to you and she isn't your Baa-chan. She's Hokage-sama."

Kakashi came in just as Naruto finished the dishes and in time to hear that comment. "Wrong Sakura. Hokage-sama is his Baa-chan or as close to one as he's going to get. She's his Godmother so if he wants to call her Baa-chan he has that right." Luckily a neighbor had seen her arrive and warned Kakashi before he entered his own place so he didn't call out to Naruto in a way that would have the pink haired girl knowing a hell of a lot more than any of them wanted her to know yet. As he saw his words sink in he asked her, " As for what he calls me, I would say that is up to me to say yea or nay to wouldn't you agree?" Again he paused giving her time to adjust her thinking. "So what are you doing here, Sakura? I told you I am not your Sensei any more since I am going to be taking care of Naruto while he is on light duty."

"I told you I would find out what happened and then go fix the situation, Sensei. I'm just here to give him some cleaning pointers and find out what he's making so I can go apartment hunting for him while he's laid up. You don't deserve this treatment and I'm sure you'd like your space back that he's intruding upon." She gave him her sweetest smile sure he would be appreciative of her efforts to get him out of this mess Hokage-sama had landed him into.

Kakashi, however, was not smiling. Naruto went to leave them there knowing Kakashi was about to dress her down for her presumptions and scornful comments towards himself. Kakashi caught his arm as he walked behind him and pulled the blond back around until he could hold him on his lap. "I told you, no one will hurt you while I am around, koi. I meant it and that includes her." To Sakura, he said, "First off," Kakashi said. "Naruto knows how to clean very well. If you had ever entered his place, you would have found he does a better job cleaning his space than you do your room, but then he doesn't have a Kaasan willing to do it for him. Second, I wouldn't let him move out after everything I did to get him to move in, even if you did wheedle the information out of him and find a dog kennel willing to rent him space because any apartment you'd consider good enough for him, I wouldn't. Third, you were told there was no situation to fix. You were told that by me. Tsunade told you it was my screw-up. Not his. So quit blaming him for something he didn't mess up."

"But Sensei. I saw him kissing you. You don't deserve that from him."

"Sakura, you did just hear me call him Koi didn't you? You did just watch as I pulled him onto my lap, didn't you? You really think I couldn't get out of a kiss if I didn't want it? And for the record, I kissed him."

Kakashi kicked her out a few minutes later when she started repeating herself, still convinced in her own mind, Kakashi-Sensei was being forced into caring for Naruto when he didn't want to. Everyone knew the man was a pervert but he was a private person none-the-less and it was just wrong how Naruto was manipulating him into the public eye the way he was.

During his fourth month, things inside Naruto's body were getting incredibly cramped and uncomfortable but Naruto was stubborn. He didn't want to give up his boy form to live as a girl for the next several months just because Kyuubi was a domineering bitch of a damn demon furball. His mood went sour to the point where people were walking on eggshells around him and it was Iruka who finally went off on him and told him to quit being so damn pig-headed and just henge his form for comfort if no other reason. "You're acting like Sakura on a bad hair day when she's into a full blown PMS trip as well. Now just henge and let up on everybody. We aren't your enemies and we sure as hell aren't going to laugh at you."

"I can't. I don't have any clothes to fit her now," yelled Naruto. "And damn sure I can't go get her any here." He turned and stormed off. Kakashi found him on the head of his Father later that day. He told him Tsunade was waiting for them in the apartment to take her measurements and fix the clothes situation. "I hate this, Kashi. I hate having to have other people doing everything for me all the time."

"I know but it's not for much longer. You'll be able to get back to your old life soon and you'll see. It'll be ok. I know you think it won't be but it will. When we have to take a mission, Tsunade and Jiraiya will take care of the baby for us with Shizune and Iruka both in Mother Hen modes standing over them to make sure they do it right. And the villagers that hurt you won't touch our baby. Not if they value their life."

"I know you think that but. . .I'm sorry I just don't believe it." They went home and Tsunade got Naruto's female form's new measurements and sent Iruka and Shizune shopping for clothing for her. The two chunnin chose maternity clothes that weren't too feminine but would leave no doubt in the mind that said person was indeed a female. Blues and yellows abounded in the clothing but not a single stitch of either orange or pink was anywhere on any of the clothes they bought for her. They made sure each outfit could accommodate a large variety of weapons secreted about her person because boy or girl, expecting or not, Naruto was still a highly sought after ninja with a huge burden to deal with. Her underclothes were beige skin tones that almost perfectly matched her natural skin color and looked wickedly sexy when she put them on due to the fact that most of them were, sheer allowing things that weren't beige to show through the fabric.

Kakashi loved her new under things. He never left the apartment until he had watched her change for the day. Then he wore a smile all day anticipating taking them off her later when the day was done. He was rarely ever seen reading his little orange books any more either. His happiness was being puzzled over by his friends who weren't in the know and chuckled over by those who were but everyone agreed it was a good thing.

The group came up with a name to call Naruto's female form and after arguing for three days settle on Kawari (means a lot of things but basically it means a substitute or replacement). They figured the name was far enough from Naruto that even though there were clear signs it was Naruto, those signs could be ignored by those who simply didn't want to go there. Also for those who would brazenly go there anyway, just to have a reason to shout and scream, the meaning was literal enough for them to claim in all honesty they were not lying or pranking anyone. Tsunade approved of the name and even created a ninja ID card and profile for her just in case Naruto ever needed to use her on a mission for the village.

Within a week Kawari ran into Ino and Sakura while she was on an errand for Tsunade. Luckily Kakashi was closer than the girls thought he was and saved the small blond from a beat down because Sakura felt Naruto was just going too far in getting his revenge on Sensei. "This isn't a real person, Sensei and Naruto knows better than to use his perverted technique around us or any other good upstanding women. He's just taking advantage of you and it's time he stopped."

"Touch her and I'll break your hand," Kakashi growled, placing himself between Kawari and Sakura while making sure Kawari was safe behind him. "She is not a fake. Nor is she going too far. If you didn't notice, she's pregnant."

Ino stood there with her mouth on the ground. Now that he'd said so she could see the clothing was of a maternity cut and style and she could see the little tummy as well. She squealed and grabbed Naruto by the arm, pulling her out from behind Kakashi's back, asking question a mile a minute as she dragged the helpless blond away to go find Hinata and Tenten and find out all the dirt.

Sakura crossed her arms over her small breasts and glared at Kakashi. "So Naruto is on light duty because someone caught him in his henge and taught him the truth of what I've told him all along. But then why would Hokage-sama think you were partially to blame? Were you being perverted again, Sensei? Even if you were though, nothing you could have said would make having to take care of him a fit punishment. And why is he being allowed to actually have the bastard baby? And get paid for it to boot?"

Kakashi saw red. he got right in her face and growled at her in such a menacing manner she paled and almost forgot to breathe. "If you ever call my child a bastard again, Sakura, you will be picking your ovaries out of a test tube. Never insult me or mine that way again and both Kawari and that baby are mine."

"It's your baby?" Sakura was pale and confused but she was in her own way every bit as stubborn as Naruto. She refused to give in and just accept a new situation just because the evidence she had seemed to support it as true. "Sensei, I know you're a pervert but you aren't stupid. You had to know that was Naruto. Why would you sleep with Naruto in his henge form? You know . . ." she trailed off her mind just not able to deal with this situation.

"Hai. It's my baby. As for why I would sleep with Naruto, that's my business." He had a gentle look in his eye as he added, "But suffice it to say, he's everything a guy could want in a mate. He's strong and determined, kind and caring. He can cook and clean and still has enough energy to kick major butt. And he's totally unspoilt. There are no bad Daddy's girl or Momma's boy habits to break because he never had them to begin with. In short, he's everything you and the rest of the kids aren't." He was looking off in the direction Ino had dragged Naruto and thinking he needed to catch up before the ice-blonde could ruin everything.

"It almost sounds like you love him but you. . . he. . . you can't. It's wrong. He's only thirteen and he's the same sex as you are."

"So?" Kakashi refocused on Sakura. "Just go home, or wherever you were headed, but leave her alone from now on. She doesn't deserve the shit you're trying to pin on him and I don't like it one bit. Remember this though. Everything you do or say that hurts or upsets my mate I will know about and I will make damn sure you pay for them in full because this is the last warning I am willing to give you. And just in case you meet up again while he is still a she, her name is Kawari. Use it."

"Nani? But it's still just. . ." Kakashi covered her mouth.

"I mean it. There are people who will kill Kawari and the baby just because of who Kawari really is. Use the female name while you see a female because if you get them hurt or killed. . ." He left her there and went off in search of his little blond. Kyuubi had reluctantly helped Naruto and Kakashi to form a chakra bond between them to make it easier to let Kakashi know when Naruto was in need of rescue or help whether it was physical help or emotional or some other kind. He sent out a pulse of his own chakra and got a direction on Naruto and took off for that location. He found her trying to talk and being over ridden by the other girls which, he grimaced, included Kurenai and Anko as well. He stepped into the clearing and saw Naruto relax immediately. He walked over to Naruto and knelt behind the girl his lover was now. "I'm here now Kawari. I'll handle things so just relax." She nodded and leaned back against him. "Ok Gals, I guess you all want to know what's going on now. Right?"

"Yeah, that would be a nice thing to know, Hatake. I know I would like to know why your male student is masquerading as a pregnant female and insisting her name is not Naruto when we all know it is," said Kurenai.

"Ok. Fair enough. Yes, this is Naruto. But no, it isn't. This is Kawari. She is not masquerading to be pregnant. She is pregnant. When Naruto henges into a girl it's every bit as viable as your own body is for you, Kurenai."

"Who do we need to beat the crap out of then or did you already do that," asked Asuma from the edge of the clearing where he was standing with the rest of his team. "Pops was very protective of Naruto while he was alive and I've been doing my best since he died."

Hinata answered that question. "Well, Tsunade-sama found out Naruto didn't participate in any of _those_ classes when he was in the academy. She decided it was too dangerous for him to be in the field so she sent Kakashi-Sensei to rectify the oversight. I am assuming something went wrong."

"You could say that," muttered Kawari as Kakashi said, "Or you could say something went right." Naruto glared at Kakashi while he simply smirked. "I told you. I won't deny it's my child."

Naruto sighed but laid her head back on his chest as he enfolded her in his arms. "Now, let's see," he said as he scratched his chin with one hand. "I guess you need to know she's four months give or take a few weeks to days. And in this form, since she has to remain in it for now, her name is Kawari. The reason she has to remain a girl for now is simply her male form does not have the necessary room for a growing womb but women's bodies are designed with that in mind. So she'll remain a girl until the baby is born and weaned. And she lives with me and will remain living with me forever if I have my way over it though I may have to beat the idea into Sakura's head so she'll give up on relieving me of my oh-so-terrible burden. Her words, not mine. She is, like all pregnant women, on light duty until the child is old enough to be left with a sitter which has already been arranged, given who's child we are talking about here."

"Who?" asked Asuma.

"My Godparents," Kawari answered him.

"Oh God," said Asuma in a totally horrified tone of voice showing that he knew exactly who Naruto's Godparents were. "Not in this lifetime. I don't give a damn if she is the freaking Hokage now. He's nothing but a lecher and she likes to drink and gamble too damn much to watch a kid well. I'll sit the kid. That way I know it'll be safe."

Kawari giggled and added, "They will be carefully supervised whenever they are required to child-sit for us, Uncle. Mother Hens, Iruka and Shizune will be on the job." While everyone else was looking at Kawari in shocked awe, Asuma groused much to Kakashi's amusement. "You have Kono to watch out for too, don't forget. And he would be easily hurt just because my child was in his home."

Hinata had an answering grin. "Beside with those two dogging their steps, they won't gamble, drink or even go near the baths when you guys have to be away from home," she agreed.

"Ok, so when you do have the Gaki, you'll be going active again, I assume," said Anko.

"Kami Hai!," Naruto said fervently, drawing laughs out of everyone. "Baa-chan is already driving me crazy."

"And Kakashi isn't?" Anko said with wide eyes. "You don't mind those books, and posters, and movies, and plaques, and statues?"

Kawari leaned away from Kakashi and raised an eyebrow with a tilt of her head. "What is she talking about? The books I know about already but the rest of it?"

"Uh. . . never mind, Kawari. I used to have a bunch of stuff like that." He tried to downplay it knowing damn good and well he was gonna be defending his treasures when they got home. Sakura was right about that aspect of Naruto. The kid did not like perverts. At all. He had already spent a few nights sleeping on the couch because Naruto caught him with a book somewhere he did not approve of him reading it. Anko was snickering as she wandered off. She figured she'd done her job now that he was in the doghouse.

Kurenai took her team away next telling Kawari, "After we do our practice time, Hinata and I will come get you for some girl time. If you're gonna carry that off, you need to know more about how girls behave and talk as well as what we do to pass our free time. We are not guys and we don't do what they do."

Kawari sighed but took it in good grace. "Arigatou, Kurenai-Sensei."

Ino said, "I want to come too. Maybe we can do some baby shopping."

Kurenai considered it. "Do you have anything for the baby yet, Kakashi? Clothes, furniture, a gender, anything?"

"Uh. . .not yet. We're actually looking for a small house where they'll be safe when I'm not here. Fraid we've been concentrating on that more than buying things for the child."

"Makes sense but I think we do need to at least do some window shopping, Ino. Make sure she has some money, Kakashi. Window shopping usually does end with at least a few things being purchased." Kakashi groaned but knew he'd do it just because he wanted Kawari/Naruto to enjoy herself. Ino went off with her team after Asuma told Kakashi they would talk while the women were shopping with Kawari. Kawari went on with her errands for Tsunade while Kakashi shadowed her through the village.

During the intervening months, Kawari learned more about the paperwork involved in being the Hokage, just in case she had forgotten in the few short months since she had graduated the academy. She kept the alcohol away from Tsunade until she had done a set number of files for each day and then she rationed it to her much like a parent to a child. She turned out to be better at keeping the new Hokage sober than Shizune was but that's because she played the fool and the idiot better. She could get away with the act of having forgotten where she stashed it while Shizune couldn't. It became the new office game. Kawari would find a place and hide the sake and Tsunade would sniff it out. When one hiding spot was found, Kawari found a new one. And she was every bit as inventive about it as Naruto would have been. But then that really wasn't all that surprising since she was Naruto even though people were getting so used to seeing Kawari they were forgetting she'd ever been someone else.

For the people of Konoha, they got used to seeing Kawari in the streets with Kakashi or alone with a trail of jounin determined to make sure no harm came to her or with her friends from the rookies. Kakashi moved them into a small two bedroom house, he bought from Gai when the loetard wearing jounin found out he was house hunting and why. It wasn't too far from the Sarutobi estate or the Hokage palace but it was on it's own lot and expandable just in case they ever should decide the child should not be an only child.

Kakashi didn't care if they had more children. He was just happy to be getting one when he had known since he was thirteen he preferred his own sex to girls. He still found it strange to be with Kawari even though his mind and heart both knew it was Naruto. His body responded the same but his eyes and his nose said Kawari wasn't Naruto. So even if he did somehow end up as the Daddy of a second child, he didn't care so long as Naruto was the other parent.

Sakura got over her shock and accepted that this time maybe there had been an error but it wasn't Naruto's fault. She still wasn't sure how Naruto ended up in his girl form and getting pregnant with Sensei's baby was anything but a screw-up on Naruto's part but Kakashi said it wasn't. And Hokage-sama backed him up on the issue. And even if she was right, Naruto having to go around as a girl for the next few months should at least make sure he never did that stupid henge again regardless of what Hokage-sama had said about it. To Sakura, it was still nothing but a waste of chakra and an embarrassment to any real girl. She still hated the fact that he was parading around as a girl but that was mainly because, in her eyes, Naruto was a prettier girl than she was. She had more curves and a larger chest as well as that unique coloring of Naruto's and the whiskers. It just wasn't fair in Sakura's opinion.

But she still was having a hard time with the fact that both her sensei and the boy who had so faithfully asked her out were gay. To her, that just crossed a line that should never have been crossed. It wasn't that she minded people being gay. Or even that she cared if Kakashi was gay. It was Naruto being gay she couldn't accept. He was the Baka that was always supposed to be available for her to shoot down to make herself feel better when all the other girls had a date for Friday and Saturday nights and she didn't. Instead, he was married to their Sensei before she'd even gotten a real boyfriend. And she knew they were married because she had been in the office when Hokage-sama had married them. As a boy, Naruto and Kakashi were life-partners but as a girl, Kawari was Kakashi's wife in every sense of the word. Because in the ninja world a child became an adult as soon as they put on the headband they were able to marry as soon as they chose to and it was their choice to marry. No ninja could be forced to marry if they did not desire the union except in special cases like the Hyuuga clan regarding Hinata-chan. She could be forced to wed someone for the good of her clan because she was the sitting heir and the bylaws protected her clans right to choose her spouse for her if she did not voluntarily choose one of her own.

And so the months passed by with the girls and Kurenai, sometimes joined by Anko, taking Kawari in hand and teaching her how to be female in her mannerisms as well as her dress and helping her shop for baby things. At first, Sakura had refused to be a part of it insisting that Naruto was just pranking everyone again. But gradually she gave in to the inevitable when all the rest of her friends gave her pitying looks and chose to go help Kawari over spending time with her. Her jealousy had her trying more than once to ruin an outing but Ino stomped on it as soon as Sakura made it clear what she was doing. Ino told Sakura flat-out, "You're acting like a bitch. It isn't like you liked either Naruto or Kakashi so just accept the fact that they love each other the same way you claim you love Sasuke. Stop trying to make this situation any worse for them then it has to be. They're gay, Sakura but she has to be a girl for the baby and he has to not only live with her but sleep with her in this form also when both of them would much rather Kawari be able to be his true self. How would you like to deal with that? Could you deal with it half as well as they are? I doubt it. I think you'd kill the child before you gave up so much as a single day in your true form."

Kawari's belly swelled and she grew irritated much easier as her hands and feet swelled. When she couldn't even see her feet anymore, she had cried over the sad state of her body, knowing it would take months for her to regain her muscle tone and smooth out her movements that she wasn't able to even practice any more. Kurenai became a constant guest in the small house as she was the only person who seemed to be able to calm the small blond down when the crying fits overtook her. The weird cravings for foods, she didn't even know the names of, passed as did the anxiety over how the baby would be treated. Kawari began to look forward to the baby's arrival as the time to get it out of her drew closer. She was both anticipating that and dreading it as the videos Kakashi had gotten for them made it look extremely disgusting and painful.

In the final month, she had threatened Kakashi so many times he was literally walking on eggshells. He really wanted to beg Tsunade to give him a mission like he used to run in Anbu but he knew she wouldn't do it. Not only that but she'd tell Naruto he'd asked for one when she came to check on her. Then he'd be in the dog house again like he was when she found his Icha Icha collection. Only worse because he couldn't settle her down now the way he had then. She'd been so beautiful then, glowing from the child in her belly and good food and solid rest when she'd needed it. He had to admit he was also counting down the days until the child was born. But he was also wondering how he could go about convincing Naruto not to cut him off of Kawari as well once the baby didn't need her anymore. It wasn't that he wanted Naruto to be Kawari all the time but he was beginning to realize there were some aspects of this very unique pregnancy he had found enjoyable. Highly enjoyable and once she was done with it he was unlikely to experience them again.

But eventually it was over. She went into labor with the entire Rookie Nine plus six, since the Sand Trio were paying a visit at just the right time which Kawari suspected was actually planned, waiting in the outer waiting room for news on the status of the baby and it's parents. After six hours of intense pain through her entire body, since Kyuubi kept flushing the pain meds Tsunade gave her, the baby was born. But during those six hours Kawari swore if Kakashi even thought for one Kami damn second that this was a good idea again he could damn well do it himself or find a cotton picking monkey to do it for him. She also blacked his eye and broke his hand both of which Shizune fixed while thanking Kami it was him and not her playing the attending this time around. Tsunade just smirked whenever Kawari punched out her husband for a vicious labor pain.

Truthfully they should have foreseen the possibility of Kyuubi not allowing Kawari any pain medication but it was so standard for humans they had never even thought to warn the demon. However what they didn't know was Kyuubi had very good reasons for flushing the meds. Kyuubi knew the medication would slow down Naruto's natural healing ability causing her to bleed much more than she would need to. In order to survive the birth, that medicine needed to not be in her system during the birthing process. And Kyuubi was doing everything it could to hurry the little one along separating Naruto's chakra from the new Kit's as she did so. For once the Demon wasn't being deliberately vicious. She was honestly helping but only because if her seal holder died, so did she. Maybe if they burned Kit's body she might break free of the seal but if she was interred that would never happen.

But six hours after the labor began, a screaming, squalling baby boy came into the world. Kakashi was overjoyed as he looked at his son. He hovered between the two not knowing which one to pay the most attention to as Tsunade handed the infant off to Shizune to get the particulars and clean him up. Then she dealt with the after birth and cleaned up Naruto warning her not to drop the henge yet. The baby needed her milk which would come in within the next day or two to build it's immunity system from. Only once she'd quit bleeding and the baby was weaned onto a bottle, could she go back to her old body but not until then.

Shizune took the infant and laid him in Kakashi's arms for the transfer to Kawari. Tsunade and Shizune left the new family alone and went out to the other room to tell those waiting the Hatake Family had a new son. Name undetermined.

The group was still hovering in the hallways when an hour later Kakashi came out holding his son in his arms. The infant had his father's silver hair and his mother's blue eyes. "We named him Sakaito. Asuma, Kurenai, we'd like you to be the Godparents. Asuma, you've been like an adopted Uncle to Naruto since you came home from the temple and she'd like you to have a real role in his life. Kurenai, you've helped tremendously through this and it's been a lot more than you think it has been. It isn't easy for a boy like Naruto to be a girl twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week for months on end but you got him through it. So we'd like you to have a role in Sakaito's life as well. You might say Sakaito wouldn't be here without the help you gave Kawari. You've earned it."

Neither Asuma or Kurenai gave it a second thought they accepted their roles with bows of gratitude and honor.

"What about the rest of us," pouted Ino. "We helped too."

"Kawari says adopted aunts and uncles if you wish." Ino beamed. "I accept, Kawari," she shouted. Everyone was laughing at her but rejoicing as Kakashi turned to take his son back to his other parent.

Gaara stopped him. "How is Naruto/Kawari?"

"Resting. Because of who she was born, Kawari couldn't have any drugs during the delivery. What killed her Kaasan would have killed her as well if the drugs had been allowed. So she hurts. A lot. But she will live. She will be one of the lucky survivors of this from her bloodline."

"And the child? He is untouched?"

"Hai, Gaara. You too can one day have children." For the first time in months a small smile showed on Gaara's face. A real life as a human being was possible for him after all. He felt like his birthday and Christmas had both come together on the same day. The smile grew and seriously freaked out a few of the rookies.

"Tell her, thank-you. Once again she shows us the way." He bowed deeply. Then he turned and walked away his siblings following behind him both wearing their own smiles. The possibility of the infant being demon possessed or influenced was something they had all worried about during Naruto's pregnancy and to know it wasn't was just wonderful news for them.

**Author Note: For those of you who wish to know why Jiraiya wasn't in the final scene. That should be self-evident. He's a major PERVERT. If he'd been there he was sure to have said something inappropriate that would have had Kawari trying to get out of the bed just to pound the hell out of him while Tsunade would have actually done it. Kakashi didn't want him there because Naruto was strong enough without his comments and he feared Kawari just might use him as a battering ram to pound Jiraiya with. Bad enough to get a black eye and broken hand multiple times. He wasn't willing to be a battering ram too. Anyway review if you like. It's a one shot that I have no intention of writing any more on. or doing any kind of a sequel to. Hope you enjoyed it but I need to work on S.L. now to get those next 5 chapters out for those reading and enjoying it. Love ya all. Grown Rose**


End file.
